grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Major
Description After consecrating the army as Captain of the Knights of Serdin, Edel got a break to go home and visit her sick brother. Unfortunately, her first visit to île de Frost was a complete disaster. Shortly before her journey, Edel was stricken by a terrible pain in her right eye which has made her very worried. Even before boarding the ship to the island of her family, Edel had heard rumors on the pier that a star of red light had been sighted on the horizon and left on her trip with a very somber tone. But the worst was yet to come. Upon her arrival, Edel discovered that the whole region of île de Frost had been affected by a sinister curse. All inhabitants of the island were dominated by demonic spiders, becoming violent creatures of darkness. To make matters worse, the one responsible for everything seemed to have been her brother, Adel, manipulated by an evil crazed artist. Adel carried the strange power to open portals between dimensions and without knowing it opened a door to Elyos, granting passage to the demon tribe of Arachnids. Edel managed to defeat Arachne, the leader of the demons and close the gate but found no sign of her brother who had been sucked into the portal and ended up in another dimension. Upon returning to Serdin and reporting her victory, Edel was promoted to Major. After all, Edel had proven herself in battle with one of the old demonic tribes which somehow had managed to return to the world of Aernas. Determined to better understand this crisis and to search for clues to the whereabouts of Adel, Edel headed for the Violet Mage Guild. The people there were the most powerful wizards in the realm and there was no one better than them to help her better understand the Dimensional Portal that had consumed her brother or the strange symptoms she now felt in her right eye. Somehow, Edel knew that the pain in her eye was related to the curse that fell on the Frost and the disappearance of Adel. At the guild, the Archmage Serre explained to her about the chaos in the ancient kingdom of Kounat caused by the villainous Baldinar which had weakened the barrier between dimensions allowing various demonic invasions into Aernas. It was there that Edel learned that the granddaughter of Serre, Arme, was a member of the Grand Chase and this famous group of heroes was hunting and sealing portals leading to Elyos. Given this information, the Major left immediately to join the group and with their help study the portals for clues about the whereabouts of her brother. Unlocking It is necessary to be Lv.20 to be able to participate in 2nd Job Promotion. GP Cost: 200 GP Part 1 *Run the Marsh of Oblivion once. Even if you don't successfully pass the dungeon, you'll still complete the mission. **Entering the dungeon and leaving immediately does not count as "running". It only counts if the dungeon is completed or failed. Part 2 *Slay 8 Zombie Stone Orcs in the Forsaken Barrows. Part 3 *Slay the Paradom in Forgotten City and collect 3 Major's Orb. Part 4 *Slay 100 monsters within the range of ± 2 above or below level monsters. Cash Cost: 6500 Cash *Obtain 1 Gem. Skills Edel 4th.png| Moon Slash Edel 4th other.png| Phantom of Blizzard Trivia *Major is the only job to which its icon does not have a symbol on it. Gallery Quotes Game Start Skills Taunt Game End References Navigation Category:Edel Category:Grand Chase Category:Job Changes Category:Contents __FORCETOC__